In the related art, for example, as a vehicle body front portion structure (vehicle body frame structure) used to absorb an impact from the vehicle front, a configuration is known which includes front side frames that extend along the front-rear direction on both sides in the vehicle width direction and a bumper beam that extends along the vehicle width direction in the front of the front side frames, and in which an impact absorption member connects a front end portion of the front side frames and the bumper beam.
According to this configuration, at the time of a vehicle front crash (hereinafter, referred to as a front collision), when an impact load is input from the vehicle front (bumper beam side), the impact load is absorbed by compressive deformation (buckling distortion) of the impact absorption member.
However, at the time of a front collision, when an impact load is input to an outer portion of the bumper beam which is the portion positioned more outward in the vehicle width direction than the front side frames (when a so-called narrow offset collision occurs), there may be a case where a local bending of only the outer portion just occurs, an impact load does not efficiently transmit to the impact absorption member, the front side frame, and the like, and the impact load is difficult to be absorbed.
Accordingly, a configuration in which a diagonal beam that diagonally extends more outwardly in the vehicle width direction toward the front is provided on an intermediate portion in the front-rear direction in the front side frame and an front end portion of this diagonal beam is connected to or, with a predetermined distance, faces an end portion in the vehicle width direction of the bumper beam is disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 to 4).
According to this configuration, since the local bending of the diagonal beam is suppressed and the impact load is transmitted to the front side frame, the impact load can be effectively absorbed.